


Shy and Sweet

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [39]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Red's borrower leaves him a challenge





	Shy and Sweet

Red picked up the little paper. His cute little borrower had left him a note.

“Hey handsome, 

you’ve got ten minutes to find me once you read this. No magic, though. Usual rules, but with a twist. You find me, you eat me. You DON’T find me, and you’ve got to go a week without my sweet taste.

Good luck, babe ;)”

Oh shoot. A whole week without being able to nom on them? Shoooot that was harsh. They tasted so good….

Red folded the note as he started his search. “baaaabe, i got your note. a week? really? do ya want me to keel over from longing? seriously?”

Just the thought made his empty stomach grumble loudly. “ugh….see what ya do ta me? Now ya got two people wantin’ ya.”

There was a soft pattering as the borrower moved, and Red followed after it, licking his teeth.

“c’mon, sweetheart, just lemme getcha,” he cooed, following the tiny footsteps and slight giggles. “are ya really gonna deny me somethin’ when i’m this hungry? eh?” To be honest, he actually was in serious need of a meal, but he’d push it off if he could play with his borrower.

He’d only been looking for half the time limit, but Red was getting a little desperate. A painful gurgle shoots through the magic membrane under his shirt, and he groans softly, “i know, i know, we’re gonna get’em soon. just be patient.” Geeze he hated being hungry.

“y’know i’m not gonna give up till i get you, babe,” Red lifted up the cushions on the sofa. “I’ll look forever if I have to.”

the little footsteps sounded closer now, and Red felt a bit of drool slide down his jaw. Wiping it off, he shuffled after them, being quiet now. Or trying, anyway. The anticipation just made his stomach growl more and louder. Fingers curled into the soft surface, he tried to muffle the noise in order to sneak up on his borrower, but….eh that was impossible.

Still, just as the 30 second mark went by on his mental timer, his reaching phalanges wrapped around a squirming warm body that squeaked. Too thin and hairless to be a mouse, Red grinned wickedly as he pulled his borrower out of their hiding place.

“i win, eheheh,” Red purred as he pulled them up to his level, leaning in and kissing the top of their head. Their elfin ears twitched as they giggled and nuzzled into his hand.

“I knew you would. Nobody can stop you when you’re starving,” they were happy, and Red felt accomplished in having found them. “So? You going to leave your poor belly empty?” They quirked a brow. “Lemme in, big guy~”

He loved it when their shyness melted away like this. Obliging, Red popped them in his mouth and closed it behind them, barely catching them around the ankle just to tease them. He’d never actually bite them, after all.

The little foot wiggled against the surface of his pointed teeth, and a playful smack to his smooth red tongue was the signal for him to let up. The borrower pulled their leg in and teased, “You thinking about giving me a peg-leg, sugar skull?”

He smirked, using his tongue to wrap around their body a bit. Yeah it’d get them slicked up for the trip down, but it was also a sort of affectionate gesture. They deserved to know he’s listening. Ooh and it let him get a good taste of them. Borrowers tended to be sweet and floral, and his was like a freaking blast of cherry blossoms. Nothing compared. He’d rather have this than even mustard.

The borrower cuddled in and gave the warm surfaces soft pats. “I love you, too.” He purred, but another squeeze inside made him stop. Ugh, stupid demanding jerk. With a sigh, he tipped his head back and swallowed, hand resting on the soft red tubing that materialized to guide them down. It was always so satisfying, feeling them glide down into his rib cage, and drop into the ecto-flesh below.

He used his magic and teleported to his room, dropping onto his bed. His sweetheart bounced a bit inside him at the impact, but there was nothing to hurt them. They were fine, giggling and getting themselves into a comfortable spot like always. “mmn, just sit tight, babe. i’m gonna take my time and enjoy this.”

“No agruments here, darling,” the borrower sighed, cuddling up against one of his ribs through the membrane. “You enjoy your prize all you like.”

“always do,” Red muttered, relaxing into the wad of blankets and pillows that adorned his bed. yeah, this was definitely the life.


End file.
